Advice From A Squid
by WWESpongefan
Summary: Squidward noticed how awkward Spongebob was being around Sandy and decided to give him a little bit of helpful advice. What is Squidward's advice and will it help Spongebob get the girl?


**Advice From A Squid**

Like any other day at the Krusty Krab Squiward is constantly annoyed by Spongebob. Every now and then Sandy would come in during Spongebob's lunch break, he liked that because with Spongebob busy with Sandy that meant that he could have a few minutes of peace. He always noticed how nervous Spongebob would act around her, he thought it was funny because everyone knew that Spongebob had a crush on Sandy, but what everyone didn't know is if she liked him back. Squidward didn't really know Sandy and didn't really care, he didn't really talk to anyone. He watched as Spongebob said goodbye to Sandy and waved at her as she walked out the door. Spongebob was watching her and walked slowly backwards towards the kitchen and tripped over the mop bucket. Squidward couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Oh Spongebob you've got it bad for her don't you?"

Spongebob was kind of embarrassed, but didn't really know what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about Squidward?"

"I saw that... waving goodbye to your girlfriend."

Spongebob blushed and got all defenseive.

"She's not my girlfriend... _not yet_."

Spongebob made sure to say that last part quietly, but Squidward heard it anyway.

"I heard that... you like her don't you Spongebob?"

Spongebob was quiet for a moment, he didn't really know what to say until he finally gave in.

"Ok fine... yes I like her. Are you happy now?"

"Well... not that it's any of my business, and not that I care, but why haven't you asked her out yet?"

"I don't really know how. I always get nervous around her and I can barely speak what I want. I just come up with a casual conversation. I don't know what to do Squidward."

"Do you want my advice?"

"You know things about girls?"

"Well I read about it in books. Do you want my advice or not?"

"What is your advice Squidward?"

"Girls like things like flowers and poetry, do something you wouldn't normally do. If you're going to write a poem you've got to write it from the heart."

"Well I don't know Squidward... Sandy doesn't really seem like the type of girl that likes poetry. She's the smart and athletic type."

"That doesn't matter. Girls want you to do something different. Does she know that you like her?"

"I'm not sure. Sometimes I get her flowers, but we've never really talked about how we feel."

"This is your chance. If you write her a poem, and if she likes it, there is a good chance that she will start liking you."

Spongebob likes this idea and thanks him for it. Later after work Spongebob went home to try to think of something to write for Sandy. Then he remembered that he's writing from the heart. He wanted it to kind of be a secret, but he wanted to see Sandy's reaction when she read them. He walked over to Sandy's treedome to see what she was doing, he had to make sure that she didn't see him. He saw that Sandy was busy with her science experiments. He took out the poem and taped it to the door. He rang her doorbell and then ran to hide behind a large rock. He wanted to make sure that she didn't see him, but he wanted to see her reaction.

She opens the door expecting to see someone, but was slightly angry when she thought someone was just playing games. She thought someone was just ringing her doorbell and then running away. Then she saw something on her door.

"What's this?"

Spongebob watched her as she read it. He saw her smile as she read it. He wanted it to remain a secret. It was something that he wanted to do again, he loved seeing the surprised look and the smile on her face. The nexy day when he got off work he was going to do the same thing but with a different poem. He tried his best to be sneaky, but just when he was about to put it on her door she opened it. He quickly hid it behind his back once he saw her.

"Oh... hey Sandy."

"What are you doing here Spongebob?"

She saw him try to put something on her door. He knew he had been busted, but tried to think of something anyway.

"I came over to see you Sandy."

"Ok... what do you have behind your back Spongebob?"

Spongebob put it in his back pocket and showed her his hands.

"Nothing."

Sandy wasn't buying it and motioned for Spongebob to come inside. He held his head down and followed her inside, he knew he couldn't hide his secret from her much longer.

"Ok Spongebob could you please tell me what you're doing sneaking around my house?"

"Well... I kind of wanted it to be a secret, but I think you kind of already figured it out."

He took out the piece of paper from his pocket and wanted to read it to her.

"I'm the one that's been writing the poems Sandy. I was trying to surprise you with this one, but you kind of caught me in the act."

Sandy liked the last poem that he wrote and really wanted him to read it to her.

"Ok... how about you read it to me."

"Ok, but it's a bit shorter than the last one."

"I didn't really care about how long the last one was, I just liked the fact that you put time and effort in it. So go ahead, why don't read it?"

"Ok... here ot goes. I've admired you for too long from afar... Your eyes shine brighter than any star. Beautiful is what you are."

He wasn't really sure about giving it to her because it was so short, but now that he read it to her it didn't really matter. He looked over at her and saw the smile and loving look in her eyes.

"Aw... Spongebob. That's the sweetest thing that anyone has ever said to me."

They weren't standing too far apart and Spongebob hadn't been in Sandy's treedome long so he didn't need his helmet just yet. Spongebob was shocked, but happy at her reaction.

"You really liked it Sandy?"

"I loved it, but not as much as the guy that wrote it for me."

Sandy basically told him that she loved him, but before he could do anything else he found a pair of lips against his own and he found her arms wrapped around him. He quickly got over the shock and did the same. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. He couldn't believe it, Sandy was the first one to make the move. She kissed him first. He didn't really care about who made the first move. All that mattered to him is that they were finally together. They finally broke the kiss and they planned to see a movie for their first date. He had to remember to thank Squidward later for the helpful advice.

**The End**


End file.
